tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovestruck Replies
Lovestruck Replies is a hybrid-drawn ask blog ran by Genayre. The blog follows Lovestruck and her job as Ponyville's Hearts and Hooves Day celebration coordinator and local relationship advisor This blog, unlike others, takes on an "Achievement System", a hidden list of events, stories, and unlockables that readers can discover by asking certain questions. Obtaining an achivement has varying results, from new characters and stories, to a simple text post, to nothing at all. Origin Lovestruck was first seen in the fourth set of the G4 Blind Bag Toys, as a Twilight Sparkle recolor. She eventually moved on to appear in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic iOS Game as the host for the Hearts and Hooves Day quest line and as a purchasable pony. The mod was facinated by her color pallet, mainly on her bright eye color, and decided to expand her character, complete with backstory and visual design. Eventually, the mod decided to create an ask blog using Lovestruck as the main character in hopes of increasing her artisic and storytelling abilities. Characters Due to the Achivement System, it is hinted that there will be a wide variety of characters, though only one character, other than the main character, has been on the site when the blog was first created. Additional info about the characters can be found on the blog's Character Page. ''' Lovestruck Hailing from Canterlot, title character Lovestruck is a self-described "mare of adventure". She is much older than the Mane Six, and claims to had lived in Ponyville for about ten years. Even so, she is notably engergetic, athletic, and acts as if she was younger. Standing a bit taller than the average mare, has an off-white coat and a brilliant pink mane and tail, clumped together to resemble hearts. One of her key features is her lime green eyes. Her cutiemark is what appears to be a drawn, heart-themed bow and arrow surrounded with three hearts, inwhich she believes it means that she's good at helping other ponies fall in love. In merchandise, she is simply a Twilight Sparkle recolor. As a Blind Bag Toy, her card says that she "loves watching and playing sports", which the mod incorperates in the blog as one of her main hobbies. In the iOS game, she is a playable character and the host character in the game's Hearts and Hooves Day questline, asking the player help set up his/her town for the holiday. Her Album entry states that "Lovestruck is a pony filled with the spirit of love! On Hearts and Hooves Day, she tries to fill everypony with love in their hearts.". The mod, jokingly, uses emphasized the word "tries", and uses this to have Lovestruck actually rather indept with helping ponies on that day. Forsythia She was first introduced as Lovestruck's childhood best friend. Unlike her more responsible neighbor, she is a partymare, forgeting about basic chores to go out into town and celebrate. The mod says that this results her to being a good friend of Pinkie Pie, even adding some self-awareness and allowing transportation through shrubs and bushes. This doesn't effect her ability to be a caring ally, however, and is usually the first person Lovestruck would go to if she had a problem. Forsythia sports a persian blue coat and a curled gradiented green mane and tail. Her blue eyes are accented with dark rose eyeshadow. While the meaning unexplained, her cutiemark is a forsythia plant with yellow flowers and a blue butterfly. She, too, is part of the MLP franchise. In the sixth set of Blind Bag Toys, she was released as a Rarity recolor. Interestingly, her image on her card has her with a golden mane instead of her green one. How this would be incorperated into the blog is unknown. She is a playable pony in the iOS game as well; this is most likely the reason why she is part of the blog along with Lovestruck. Both the card and her iOS album entry states how she likes the season Spring and its flowers. Plot Early Stage The blog started off with a drawing style consisting of bold lines and airbrush shading. This style lasted only two posts, causing the blog being seemingly abandoned. After months of the blog's creation, the mod had decided to restart the blog with a new style with the art using lineart resembling pencil and flat colors aided with stiff brush shading. As the blog started off with few followers and lack of notice, the most early posts of this new style was mainly concentrated on drawing in new followers by delivering fanart to the very first few following blogs that fit a certain guideline. After getting a more consistant flow of delievered questions, the "Hello/Welcome Followers", as so the mod has named the gifts, has seemingly stopped completly. Nightmare Night 2013 At first, Lovestruck Replies held a mini giveaway that gave ponies who would like to join Forsythia's partying group and would be going to the Tumblr-wide fan-event Halloween Masquarade, but was cancelled a few days afterwards after the mod has under a brief period of scholastic-induced stress. Instead, she had entered the Tumblrpon Trick-or-Treat held by Ask Sweet Cream and drew pictures of ponies going to Lovestruck's house to recieve candy. 500 Followers Event To reward the followers, Lovestruck Replies held a poll inwhich there was four options: *M!A Contest - Blog will raffel for a Magic Anonysmous to see a temporary change to the blog. *Forced Character Introduction - Blog will introduce a new character, as a minor character, that can be asked questions like the rest of the cast. *Forced Story - Lovestuck will tell the followers an illustrated past event. *Forced Rule 63 - Lovestruck will turn into a stallion. In the end, the last option, Forced Rule 63, was the most voted idea and had taken effect as of October 20, 2013. 600 Followers Event On November 4, 2013, the blog has reached over 600 followers and had taken up the second-most voted option in the 500 Followers poll, M!A Contest. The contest, using an event site called Lovestruck's Dovepost, collects Magic Anonymous questions that will be raffeled for a single M!A. The contest was eventually closed on November 15th and was indexed. Using a random number generator, it was decided to transform Lovestruck into a changeling. The M!A took effect on November 17th, revealing that, not only Lovestruck was now a changeling, but a queen. Lasting three days, it ended on December 7th, 2013 and the blog entered the Hearth's Warming Arc of 2013. Modes A "mode" is the status of the blog and it's method of answering asks sent in. There are four main types of modes: normal, story, adventure, and event. *'''Normal mode is when the blog's default status. Lovestruck would answer questions in a one-by-one format, common in many ask blogs. *'Story mode' is when the blog does not answer questions in favor of telling a past event. This would generally last over multiple posts. *'Adventure mode '''is when Lovestruck is actively doing something other than answering questions. There would normally be a plot or task that Lovestuck needs to fix in order to return to the normal mode. Story mode can sometimes happen during an adventure mode, but not always. *'Event mode '''cannot happen unless an outside force is involved. This includes crossovers, cameos, magic anons, and direct Tumblr-related activities. Trivia *Lovestruck's design in the merchandise was based off of a G3 named Always and Forever. *The blog was created on May 14th, a single day after the birthday of the mod, May 13. *For the +800 Followers reward, a new blog was created named Ask The Golden Princess. *Forsythia was first intended to be a shy pony but was changed to be extroverted upon the development of Crescent Moon, also shy, out of fear of them being too alike. Category:Blog Category:Unicorn Category:Lovestruck Category:OC Category:SFW Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog